


Just a Thing

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: (Just Slut and Toy), Begging, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Smut, Threesome, implied further smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: This is just filth, btw.Prompt: “Hello! If your requests are open, could I request something with Tommaso Ciampa/female reader/Johnny Gargano? A heel DIY sort of thing, with spit-roasting, maybe some degradation & dirty talk (since you’re freakin’ awesome at writing it, haha!) Thank you!!!! <333”





	Just a Thing

The Dusty Rhodes tag team tournament was in full swing. It was all anyone was talking about and everybody had a favorite. But there were things best left unsaid. Wrestlers took the long way around to their locker rooms. Reporters avoided that one room. And everyone ignored the screams that sometimes echoed down the hall. They were the wrong type of screams to be someone in danger. They knew nothing permanent would happen to you. They hoped.

You never knew when they would strike. Before a match or after, you just had to be on guard. Ready. And  _ready_. If your panties weren’t soaked through when they wanted you, well, what was some extra soreness? You welcomed it.

Tonight was the semifinals. Moustache Mountain versus the Forgotten Sons. And the team of Aleister Black and Ricochet versus the semi-stable reformed DIY. Most of your job was preshow stuff. So you were free to watch the show… and to be grabbed at any moment.

You could tell their grips apart. Gargano’s was like a shadow. A ghost of a touch that possessed you and made you want nothing else. Ciampa’s was firm. No allowance to fight. The inevitable command that you willingly obeyed.

The strong grip on your wrist pulled you down the hall. 

Wrestlers and crew alike averted their eyes. Ciampa spun you into the room, into Gargano’s arms. He took your hands and pinned them behind your back, nosing down the side of your neck.

“There you are. Took you long enough.”

Ciampa locked the door. “She was hard to find.” The way they talked like you were a silent object sent a shiver down your spine. Chill bumps broke across your skin as both claimed an article of clothing to remove from you. A part of your body to reveal. Ciampa’s goal was always the same. He wanted access, so your lower layers were the first to go. With Gargano, he knew which parts of your body were most sensitive. First your shirt, then your bra, fell to the floor. You gasped as his fingers flicked over your nipples and his mouth descended onto your neck.

“Would you look at that?” Gargano teased. “We’ve barely touched her and she’s already shivering.”

“She knows what’s cumming. And who’s not.”

You went rigid. “No, please. Not tonight! I’ve been so good. Please let me-“

A hand clamped over your mouth. Ciampa pulled your head back to rest on his shoulder so he could see your eyes. “You don’t get to make that decision, Toy. We do.” He growled when you squeaked, shooting a glare at Gargano for tweaking your nipples.

“What?” he said with a smirk. “Come on, Tommaso, she hasn’t cum in a couple of weeks. And I want to feel her scream around my dick as she cums on yours.”

Ciampa looked back down at you, frowning at the pleading in your eyes. “Fine. But not until we say so, got it?”

Frantically, you nodded behind his hand. He shoved your face forward into Gargano’s waiting hands so he could catch you in a rough kiss. While Ciampa reached down to check your wetness, Gargano nipped at your lip and thrust his tongue into your mouth. You did your best to keep your hands at your sides. But they were itching to touch either of them, yourself, or anything. Your breath stuttered as you almost reached for his biceps. Ciampa bit his way across your shoulder blades.

“Use your words.”

Gargano pulled back, giving you the stern cold look that made you clench around Ciampa’s fingers. “Talk.”

“May… may I touch you, please?” You curled your hands together over your chest. He took them and placed them at the top hem of his gear. “Thank you!” The waistband gave way so his cock could spring into the open. Watching his face closely to see if it was okay, you ran your hand up through your slick. He groaned and stuttered as you wrapped your fingers around him. A whimper escaped your lips to see his eyes close.

Ciampa’s hand flattened against your spine. He guided you down so you could wrap your lips around his tag partner. “That’s it, Toy. Suck him good. You know, I don’t know if Johnny-boy here has ever wrestled so good as when he’s had his cock in your mouth. You were such an innocent thing when we found you. Now look at you. Sucking cock and taking more in your pussy like a pro.”

It was the closest thing to praise you’d ever get from Ciampa. Still, it was enough to make you bob your head faster. Relax your throat and take him deeper. And to twist the amount you couldn’t swallow better. Gargano dug his fingers into your hair. He pulled you off so he could catch his breath. The sight of you looking so disheveled and pliable made him smirk.

“So pretty.” He pushed a curl out of your face. “And I’d have to say I don’t think Tommaso’s ever been so dominant in the ring since he’s gotten to rough you up.” With his new grip, he forced you back onto his cock. “One of these days we’re going to have to switch positions,” he said, looking over your body to Ciampa. “That innocence you mentioned, she doesn’t have anymore. Not a single spark of it in her eyes.”

“Hmm. Might have to replace her soon.”

You choked where you would have gasped.

Gargano laughed. “She doesn’t like that. The little slut doesn’t want to be replaced.”

“Maybe if we break her a little more…”

Ciampa curled his fingers into the place he knew well. You jerked forward, gagging yourself. Above you, Gargano’s body went limp.

“A little warning next time?”

Reaching forward, Ciampa tugged you away. His arms wrapped around your waist and shoulders so you’d have nowhere to struggle. Taking a deep breath, he filled you in one thrust. You cried out. He bit at your shoulder blade, making you hiss. “Now back where you belong, Toy.” Hand now gripping the back of your neck, he bent you in half to give your mouth back to Gargano. He held you in place, starting you off with several quick thrusts that would take your breath away.

“Warning.”

Suddenly he switched to slow hard thrusts that sent you forward to gag. Gargano kept you on his cock through that, only backing up when you tapped his thigh for air. Sometimes they would fill you at the same time. Others, they would be off by just a second from each other, or completely in and out at different speeds. It was a cacophonic rhythm that kept you on your toes, physically and figuratively. Ciampa took hold of your wrists, which he used for leverage to control you bouncing on his cock. Without it, you would have toppled.

Your muffled sounds were getting more desperate. The men continued to use you, muttering words through their own wrecked sounds. “Such a good slut.” “One of these days I’m going to take that ass.” “Would you like that?” “Yes. Would you like that, Toy, bouncing in both our laps?”

Their words were building the heat in your gut. Anxiously, you flapped your hands in Ciampa’s grasp. You were about to cum.

“No. Not yet,” he growled. “When are we gonna let her cum, Johnny?”

“Not yet. But soon. I’m getting close. Such a warm, wet mouth.”

“Such a tight pussy. Surprised I haven’t destroyed it yet.”

Their pleasure was completely controlled by them. You were just the channel. A human fleshlight. They pulled you back and forth on their lengths. You were left to focus on not disobeying them. That was reaching an impossible point. The bridge was crossed and burned when Ciampa reached down and pinched your clit. You came with a scream that made Gargano cum too. He filled your throat and mouth with a rasping roar that didn’t go unnoticed by Ciampa.

“Why, you dirty little minx. Did you cum?”

“She did,” Gargano panted. “Took me right along with her, too.” He stepped back, giving the other man complete control of you. “Take her as you will. I’m done.” He sat on the couch, catching his breath while he watched his partner continue playing with you. He chuckled. “I think I’m her favorite. She always makes me cum first.”

Ciampa grunted as he finished thrusting to completion. Whining high and long, you shivered with another release as he filled you. Then he unceremoniously let you fall to the floor. “That’s because you’re too soft on ‘er.” He started to clean himself back up before fixing his ring gear. “If you’d follow the plan-“

“If I followed my plan, I would have never teamed up with you again in the first place. But then you were willing to participate in some team-building exercises, and well,” he looked at you still on the floor, “I knew this pretty thing would bring us together more than that trophy would.” He started fixing his gear too.

A timid but loud knocking came from the door. “DIY? Five minutes till match.”

They responded and did some mini stretches. Ciampa was halfway out the door when Gargano turned around and tossed you a towel. “Stay. And don’t catch cold.”

You caught the towel and huddled underneath it. You could be a good girl. Stay. Don’t clean up. Wait. You yawned. And if they came back and you were asleep?

Another round would wake you up perfectly.


End file.
